Tools for surgical preparations generally may include a sponge which is used by medical personnel to apply an antiseptic solution to a patient's skin. The sponge can be dipped into an antiseptic solution in a container and swabbed onto the patient's skin to prevent live bacteria from entering an incision or wound of the skin. Other devices have been developed that contain an antiseptic solution contained in the device for dispensing the solution from an applicator associated with the device. There is a continuing need for a dispensing device that can be configured for use to dispense a fluid, such as an antiseptic solution, to an applicator swab wherein required manipulation of the device prior to use may be minimized.